Algo mas que hermanos
by xlavier
Summary: Este relato se trata de que a bart le gusta su hermana lisa,el quiere que le ame,pero lisa no sabe el amor que despierta su hermano por ella,y tampoco lo sabe la familia,¿Aceptara a lisa a bart como esposo o como hermano?.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:ola saludos este es mi primer fanfic no seáis duros si algo te gusto o no te gusto por favor dígamelo, otra cosa puedes mandarme también decirme algo que te gustaría que hiciera o algo que saliera en el relato yo lo tendré en cuenta sin mas que decir disfruten del relato tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

**Disclaimer:los simpson i sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi pertenecen a matt groening i a fox.  
><strong>

¡ahhh noo otra vez no! decía bart,le decía a su madre, pero esto no es normal, yo tengo 10 años y lisa solo 8 soy mayor que ella, marge dijo si pero ella es más lista responsable y obediente que tú, **bart se fue a su habitación** **dándole un portazo a la puerta**, lisa recuerda haz que se acueste temprano, si mama**, homer y marge se fueron de la casa a cenar**, bart sé que no te gusta que te cuide pero es por tu bien, mira si bajas ahora y te tomas la leche no le diré a mama y a papa que te gastaste los 10 dólares que te dejo en golosinas**, el niño fue bajando las escaleras lentamente** y bien, sabelotodo, lisa se enfureció no me vuelvas a llamar asi, ba que era una broma no te lo tomes todo a pecho, **Maggie vino gateando hacia lisa y se puso el dedo** **haciendo señas hacia la boca**, Maggie tienes hambre le decía lisa con una sonrisa**, a lo que maggie asentía con la cabeza de arriba a abajo**.

Pues vamos**, lisa había cogido a maggie con sus brazos la puso en su silla y le** **dio su biberón**, a que esta rico**, a lo que él bebe le sonreía a** **lisa mientras bebía la leche**. **Bart encendió la tele, mientras lisa daba de** **comer a su hermana menor**, lisa tengo hambre pregunto bart, ¿y qué quieres? no se dime lo que hay, no seas perezoso y ven, no pienso ir,o te quedas sin cena, ups decía bart**, entonces se levantó cogió un paquete de** **chocolatinas y se lo llevo a la boca** mm.. que rico **entonces maggie que le** **estaba viendo**, Bart le dijo quieres, y maggie sonrió, entonces bart dijo no, **entonces maggie se puso triste a lo que lisa dijo** muy bien bart has ofendido a maggie, eh que solo era una broma, **pues bart le intento animar a** **maggie y lo consiguió**, bart le dijo a lisa has visto no hay de qué preocuparse i bart le pico el ojo a su hermana y lisa se dijo a si mismo ojala que te caigas y te partas una pierna, **Bart fue a ver la tele y lisa fue a acostar a** **maggie**, **Bart pasaba los canales hasta que encontró uno de chicas en bikini en la playa, bart se estaba excitando viendo a las chicas en bikini ay caramba que cuerpo.**

** Lisa fue caminando hacia el salón sin hacer ruido**,¡bart!, grito lisa bart cambio rápidamente de canal, es que estaban anunciando un producto para que no se te caiga el pelo,** decía** **bart a lo que lisa respondió pues vaya producto ese pero en sus pensamientos ella sabía que bart no se fijó en los productos si no en las mujeres sexys que lo patrocinaban, lisa se sentó i los dos se pusieron a ver la tele, salía una escena de amor a lo que los niños simpson se quedaron intrigantes, Bart había visto algo de esto en otros canales pero lisa no sabía muy bien lo que intentaban hacer, bart miro a lisa i estaba roja como un tomate, a lo que** bart dijo estas bien lisa, lisa dijo si lo que con mucho calor, bart dijo en sus pensamientos mentira tu estas roja porque tu estas excitada, sé que no debería pensar esto o no sé si es el calor, pero mi hermana me está pareciendo muy guapa ahora mismo, dios mío que he pensado, **bart parecía que no era el de siempre el calor** **que había en el salón era demasiado grande y estaba transformándolo a bart **,voy a hacer un poco malo, **había un libro tirado de** **lisa enfrente de él y bart ya sabía lo que decirle no podía controlarse estaba excitado, y le dijo a lisa**, puedes recoger ese libro tuyo que esta tirado ay, pregunto bart

lisa dijo es verdad se me había olvidado recogerlo porque antes estaba estudiando **pero lisa se quedó mirándolo a ver si había alguna trampa, no** **sospechaba nada lisa se levantó i cuando se agacho se le podían ver un poco las bragas blancas de su hermana bart se quedó mirando su culo y pensó** no puedo creer que mi hermana tenga ese pedazo de culo, **bart se puso rojo y se había empalmado mirándole el culo a su hermana menor de 8 años. lisa recogió el libro y lo puso en el sillón, lisa no se había dado cuenta que le estaba mirando el culo, pero si se dio cuenta de que bart estaba rojo como un tomate**, lisa pregunto te pasa algo bart, bart dijo no solo que hace mucho calor en esta sala, **lisa no se** **había dado cuenta de el bulto de los pantalones de Bart, Bart se fue a su habitación por miedo a que lisa viera el bulto y pensara mal,**

bart dijo lisa apara la tele ya y vete a dormir que ya es tarde, lisa no podía decirle que no ya que tenía mucho sueño, entonces fue a su habitación y se fue a dormir pero no podía dormir sin un cuento para niños, entonces lisa toco la puerta y dijo bart no puedo dormir sin que me cuenten un cuento y entonces dijo bart me da igual, entonces lisa dijo feo, mal hermano, entonces bart se cabreo i dijo fuera de aquí sabelotodo, gorda de mierda, bart empujo a su hermana fuera de su habitación, entonces lisa no se podía creer lo que había dicho y se puso

triste y no le hablo a su hermano nada después bart reflexiono y dijo tal vez me pase voi a disculparme. Bart fue a la habitación de lisa, lisa dijo márchate pero bart dijo no voi a disculparme, lisa perdón por haberte dicho esas horribles palabras pero es es que estoy cansado y no se ni lo que digo podrás perdonarme. Lisa se levantó y le dijo yo también lo siento por haberte insultado no sabía que estabas cansado, Bart dijo da me un abrazo entonces lisa dijo vale perdonados estamos, entonces bart le dio el abrazo a su hermana y bart no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero su hermana le excitaba mucho, ese olor tan rico que tenía ella, esas manos tan suaves, y bart se quedó mirando el culo de su hermana, mmmm. ... que pedazo de culo tiene mi hermana, tengo ganas de tocarlo y sentirlo pero no puedo es mi hermana, vaya mierda lo de los lazos sanguíneos a ver por qué no podías haber sido mi amiga i no mi hermana seguro que ahora hubiera estado disfrutando un poco más de ti, Bart se imaginó lo que hubiera estado haciendo con su hermana, bart estaba disfrutando de su propia hermana no se lo podía creer, se quedó rojo como un tomate al lisa darle un beso en la mejilla, lisa parece que se estaba dando cuenta que bart estaba actuando raro esa noche, aunque no se percataba lo que bart sentía por ella,los niños simpson se fueron a sus camas. Pasaron 2 horas y homer y marge llegaban de una cena en un restaurante. Marge esta noche me ha encantado pasar el rato contigo, oh homer que tiernas palabras, que marge le estaba hablando a mi piruleta, ummmm... marge se cabreo con homero se quitaron la ropa se asearon una vez en la cama. Marge que te parece si nos achuchamos, no buenas noches y marge se durmió, y homer pos eso a dormir.

**Nota:que ha pasado pues parece que a bart le esta empezando a gustar a lisa vamos a ver que pasa en el próximo capitulo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Bueno dar gracias por los consejos que me habéis dado y por el apoyo, perdón por la tardanza del capítulo pero he estado muy ocupado este mes intentare que tarde menos el capítulo que viene porque es que me cuesta bastante escribir relatos me refiero a las ideas, otra cosa el que quiera que salga algo en la historia, no un personaje o algún comentario de algo no sé lo que quieran yo intentare llevarlo a cabo siempre que sean cosas que tengan lógica. ****  
><span>**

**Disclaimer: Los Simpson no me pertenecen pertenecen a Matt Groening y a fox. Sin más que decir os deseo felices fiestas navideñas y un feliz año nuevo.**

"Por la mañana Bart se levantó de la cama para pensar de lo que paso ayer no podía creer lo que había ocurrido su hermana de 8 años le gusta pero Bart pensó".

-No sé lo que me pasa pero no debo asumir el riesgo por el momento.-

"Lisa se despertó salió a asearse pero alguien estaba dentro".

¿Quién está dentro?

-Soy yo Bart me estoy bañando.-

-Pues yo tengo que entrar porque tengo una urgencia.-

"Lisa entro rápidamente al baño Bart se estaba bañando Lisa se bajó las bragas y se sentó en el váter y se puso a mear entonces Bart se dio cuenta y miro silenciosamente a su hermana."

-Que quiero verla desnuda pensó Bart no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo mierda el vestido rojo es muy largo como para verla desnuda.-

"Lisa se levantó, pero Bart no pudo ver nada con ese vestido y Bart se cabreo y dijo: Me cago en tu puta madre. No pudo ver desnuda a su hermana Bart quería a su hermana pero no como una hermana sino como algo más que una hermana la quería para el solo y le daba igual que fuera su propia hermana. Bart fue a su habitación."

-Voy a salir con ella de paseo al bosque.-

Añadir -¡! .-

-Y Bart.-

-Mira hoy hace un día estupendo para salir a dar un paseo al bosque que te parece.-

- Bueno pues hoy tienes suerte porqué hoy tengo ganas de ir al bosque.-

-Ok voy a preparar las cosas.-

"Bart cogió comida y bebida y la puso en una mochila."

-¿Lisa estas preparada?

-¡Siiiii! .-

-Bueno.-

"Bart fue a buscar a Marge."

-¿Mama podemos yo Y Lisa ir al bosque?.-

-Ok pero tened cuidado.-

-Si mama.- "Bart y lisa fueron de camino al bosque y en el camino Bart le dijo a Lisa":¿una carrera? "Lisa dijo" -no se Bart eso es peligroso-.

-No digas tonterías Lisa venga 3,2,1…

"Ya los dos arrancaron con sus bicis, había un obstáculo Bart lo esquivo apresuradamente pero Lisa menos experta se cayó i se dio un corte leve en la mano, y se le metieron piedras."

-Lisa: ¡aiii que dolor ah me duele mucho!.-

"Lisa lloraba entonces Bart la vio y se puso muy preocupado y corrió hacia ella todo lo que pudo y saco las medicinas y le puso rápidamente un calmante y alcohol en las heridas."

-¡Ay como duele!.-

-Te jodes, ¿haber porque no lo esquivaste?

-Yo no soy una experta como tu Bart.-

"Lisa se cabreo un poco, Bart estaba cabreado y no se había dado cuenta pero Lisa tenía unos preciosos ojos azules al igual que Bart y Bart pensó:"

-No sé por qué pero creo que mi hermana es mi chica ideal, en lo físico es igual que yo pero en chica.-

"Se pararon en un paisaje bonito en el bosque Lisa miro a su hermano y pensó"

-Que guapo es aunque es mi hermano lo se Lisa pensó si tuviera que elegir un chico la verdad hubiera elegido a mi hermano si no fuera tan malo y mi hermano,-

"Bart saco la comida y repartió cada uno su comida y los dos hermanos comían tranquilos pero no paraban de mirarse,"

- Bart gracias por cuidar de mí.-

-No hay de que Lisa para eso están hecho los hermanos.-

"Entonces lisa dijo como puedo agradecértelo."

"Entonces Bart miro para su pene, se quedó rojo como un tomate, Lisa que se dio cuenta se quedó más roja que Bart".

"Bart dijo:" -Sabias una cosa Lisa, que yo siempre estaré a tu lado te defenderé de todos tus problemas te apoyaré cuando estés triste.-

"Lisa se quedó muy sorprendida"

"Y le dijo":- Oh Bart que palabras te quiero y adoro que seas mi hermano-.

"Y Lisa le dio un beso y un abrazo fuerte y Bart se quedó muy rojo y contentísimo, pero lisa le extrañaba mucho que Bart dijera esas palabras pero a lisa le llegaron al alma."

-Que paisaje tan bonito verdad.-

"Se cogieron las manos estaban felices, pasaban una anciana se acercó a Bart y lisa y como vio que estaban felices y cogidos de la mano les dijo: Pensando que eran novios que pareja tan encantadora Lisa y Bart se sorprendieron al oír eso y se quedaron rojos, Lisa dijo

Para no contradecir a la señora mayor."

-Gracias con una sonrisa falsa.-

"Entonces se estaba haciendo de noche y Bart y lisa tenían que llegar a casa, los niños Simpson sé fueron del bosque y llegaron a casa buenas decían Bart y Lisa."

-Hola queridos hijos míos.-

"Marge estaba preparando la cena, Bart y lisa se fueron a bañarse primero uno y después otro Marge había preparado todo, todos se pusieron a comer."

-Marge pregunto k tal lo pasaron hoy.-

"Bien decían Bart i Lisa"

-Aunque lisa se cayó y se hizo un corte en la mano, pero Bart me lo curo y ahora estoy bien.-

-Me alegra de que pasáis más tiempo juntos últimamente (demasiado tiempo) pero Maggie también es vuestra hermana menor y hay que prestarle atención ahora que se puede para que sea igual que vosotros y os cuidéis unos a los otros.-

¿Te echas una partida al monopoly?

"Preguntaba Lisa a Bart después de comer."

"Bart dijo encantado, bueno terminaron de comer, y sacaron el monopoly y estaba en el salón tirado en el piso y Bart dijo:"

-Lisa coge el monopoly.-

"Lisa se agacho y Bart se quedó mirando su culo."

-Joder que vistas.-

"Entonces Maggie vino y vio a Bart mirándole el culo a su hermana pero Maggie no entendía estas cosas todavía, Bart se dio cuenta de que Maggie la estaba mirando y Bart quito rápidamente la vista y miro a su hermana más pequeña."

-Hola Maggie no es lo que parece, parezco tonto si solo es un bebe Bart cogió a Maggie del culo y la levanto, mmm... que blandito es tu culo Maggie me gusta.-

"Marge vio como cogía Bart a Maggie."

-Ella pensó este niño no sabe coger un bebe que raro pero si otras veces la ha cogido bien.-

"Entonces Marge mosqueada le grito a Bart."

-¡ Bart!¿No sabes coger un bebe todavía bien cómo vas a coger a Maggie del culo?-

"Bart se inventó la excusa de que no se fijó por donde la cogió."

-Hijo hay que fijarse más que le puedes hacer daño a tu hermana.-

"Bart llevo a su hermana a la cocina, vino al salón y dijo a su hermana lisa."

-Vamos a mi habitación mejor decía Lisa.-

"Entonces se dispusieron a jugar Bart le estaba ganando a ella se le daba muy bien este juego y Lisa no quería perder pero había caído en banca rota y no tenía más dinero para pagarle y entonces Bart dijo."

-O mandamiento o pierdes.-

"Entonces Lisa pensó."

-Por 5 minutos no puedo perder porque esta partida estaba muy reñida.-

"Por muy poco Lisa estaba perdiendo y al final se decidió por mandamiento Bart dijo."

-Ok pero te tengo que mandarte a lo que me dé la gana y tú tienes que cumplirlo ok.-

"Lisa dijo."-Ok.-

"Entonces Bart no se fio mucho y dijo"

- me lo tienes que jurar.-

-Bart mira ver que soy tu hermana no me hagas cosas raras.-

-Tienes razón pero tienes que cumplirlo.-

"Ok decía Lisa, Bart dijo entonces."

-Cuando salimos juntos al bosque y la anciana nos preguntó eso que dijo la anciana ¿porque te pusiste roja y nerviosa?-

-Es que estaba muy nerviosa porque pensaba que éramos novios y somos hermanos no podemos querernos porque somos hermanos ¿entiendes?-

-Ok te libras de perder vamos a seguir.-

"Pues ahora era al revés Bart estaba en bancarrota y Lisa le dijo lo mismo."

- ¿Mandamiento o perder?-

"Y Bart no dudo mandamiento Lisa entonces estaba pensando".

-Ah ya se prométeme que me defenderás de todo el mal que hay en el mundo Bart dijo ok.-

"Allí en la habitación hacía mucho calor, Lisa estaba sudando mucho estaba pensando en quitarse la ropa."

-Bart me voy a poner el pijama ok.-

"Lisa se fue a su habitación quito el traje Bart que estaba intentando de calentarse con su hermana fue detrás de ella para ver a su hermana media desnuda, Marge que subía por las escaleras Bart se dio cuenta y Bart salió corriendo para la habitación de Maggie, Marge miro la habitación de Lisa y estaba cambiándose, Marge se dijo a sí mismo."

-Bart no me está gustando lo que estás haciendo.-

"Marge fue a la habitación de Maggie."

-¿Bart que haces?-

-Mirando de que Maggie este bien.-

-Maggie estaba en el salón.-

"Le dijo Marge a Bart."

-Ah pos pensaba que qué este peluche era Maggie es que estaba la luz apagada.-

-Hay hijo mío pero que ciego estas.-

Si jaj.-

"Bart sonreía nervioso Bart se fue a la habitación de lisa Bart decía uf casi me descubre, Lisa ya estaba en pijama, a Lisa le quedaba muy bien su pijama se les hacía marcar sus curvas y se le marcaba mucho el culo Bart dijo."

-No sé si estoy seguro de lo que voy a decir pero hay va Lisa te queda bastante bien el pijama ese.-

"Lisa lo miro sorprendida y mosqueada."

-Bart que te pasa estas muy raro últimamente, ya no me insultas ni me desprecias ¿te pasa algo?-

-Bart respondió ¿qué boberías estas diciendo? Y le dijo a Lisa mira yo paso de jugar más al monopoli otro día si quieres.-

"Bart se fue a su habitación pensando."

-Me estoy descubriendo mucho como si yo quisiera a mi hermana bueno tengo que pensar algo mi madre me mataría si me ve aprovechándome de Lisa o Maggie, ya ves solo por cogerle el culo sin querer a Maggie mira cómo se puso, mierda de madre que tengo pensó Bart.-

"Pero ella estaba haciendo lo correcto no podía dejar que su hijo se aprovechara de sus hermanas menores, Marge sentía un gran amor por sus hijos pero no podía dejar que a Bart se le ocurriera cosas raras con sus hermanas, aunque son cosas de niños pensó Marge."

-Aunque no creo que coger a Maggie por el culo sean cosas de niños.-

-Bart estaba muy raro últimamente estaba mucho con su hermana Lisa le parecía raro que todavía no se hallan peleado ni insultado aunque eso es bueno pensó Marge pero es raro que dos hermanos no se peleen  
>cuando siempre sean peleado aunque han tenido su momentos dulces pero esta vez es diferente.-<p>

"Al día siguiente Bart se levantó pensando na más en su hermana que si lo que está haciendo está mal."

-Creo que ya es hora de olvidarme de Lisa aunque la quiera como mujer tengo que aceptar que es mi hermana porque si no se armaría una buena pelea conmigo con mis padres, bueno vamos a empezar como el Bart de siempre.-

"Bart bajo las escaleras y su hermana lisa iba detrás de él."

-Buenos días Bart ¿cómo dormiste anoche Bart?-

"Ni le hizo caso Lisa enfadada empujo a Bart por la escalera y casi se cae, Bart furioso no se lo pensó dos veces le pego un cachetón en la cara a su hermana pequeña quien la tiro al piso del cachetón, Lisa se echó a llorar y fue corriendo donde estaba Marge y se lo contó todo, Marge cabreada pero feliz porque parece que Bart ya es como antes se fue corriendo donde estaba Bart y Bart salió corriendo y Marge gritaba."

Para -Bart te voy a pegar.-

"Bart paro de inmediato y Marge le pego un cachetón en la cara a su hijo."

-¿Tu eres bobo Bart para que le pegas a tu hermana y sales corriendo?-

-Mama perdón.-

-Pídele perdón a tu hermana.-

-Perdón Lisa fue sin querer no volverá a pasar.-

"Lisa no respondió, Bart se cabreo pero no podía hacer nada porque estaba Marge delante si no apostaría que le hubiera pegado otro cachetón, Lisa se fue a lavar la cara y después a comer después Bart. Los dos hermanos ni se miraron Bart termino de comer y se fue a la calle con su patineta haciendo malabares con su patineta se fue al parque."


End file.
